Episode 20: The Cat's Showdown
Synopsis Sephiria orders Train to dispatch Creed, but Train declines, wishing only to apprehend him as a sweeper. During their battle, Train, with help from Saya's spirit, fires an orichalcum bullet into Creed's fully awakened Imagine Blade, shattering the weapon and defeating Creed. Eve disables the nanomachines within Creed, who leaves with Echidna Parass. The heroes win the battle, but it appears some of the Numbers and Apostles have betrayed them. Summary Sephiria finally reaches Creed and attacks him while he is playing the piano, but Echidna interferes. Sephiria however, easily apprehends her and attacks Creed again, who, with one note, send the number flying backwards. Eve and Sven fight Preta, but he is unstoppable and tells them to leave him alone so that he could kill the Silphy, whom he presumes is Saya. Train rushes into the Castle while fighting the Phantom Star Bridge. Meanwhile, Sephiria fights Creed, but is defeated. Eve distracts Preta by dressing in a Yakuta similar to Saya's so that Sven can snatch his shirt. He covers his hand with it and punches Preta until he is defeated. Back in Creed's quarters, Creed is about to finish off Sephiria, but Train saves her at the last minute. Upon seeing his ex-partner, Creed sees Saya's spirit and realizes Train can no longer be reverted to his former self and decides to kill him. The two fight and Train is easily defeated. He takes out the Orichalcum bullet and, with the help of Saya's spirit, shoots at Creed, shattering his sword, and defeats him. Creeds starts remembering his past, how he was abused by his mother before killing her, how he was beaten up by cops and as a result, developed a deep hatred for this world. He wakes up to Echidna's voice and sees Eve approaching him. She inserts her nanomachines inside him so that she can destroy the nanomachines in him. Creed tells her to stop and begs Train to kill him, but Train says that Creed must live with the burden a normal human in this rotten world. They allow Echidna to take him. Creed asks her why she didn't stop them, she replied that she always wanted him to be human and was afraid of him becoming something that was out of her reach. The sweepers celebrate their victory. Sephiria finally sees Train's perspective and agrees with it. She and Belze are then shocked to see Mason and other Chrono numbers with former Apostles. Character Appearances Trivia *Creed's immortality is shown to be even greater than in the manga, as he was able to completely rebuild himself to how he was after Sephira's strongest attack reduced him to shreds. *Creed loses his immortality, but unlike the manga, his catatonia is temporary. *In order to distract Preta, Eve transforms her clothes into a yukata similar to Saya's. However, what is odd is that Eve has never met or seen Saya, suggesting that Train told her and Sven about his late friend or just some continuity issue. Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Episodes